Una noche de tormenta
by Clow reed1
Summary: después de una tormenta electrica muchas sorpresas esperan a Yugi Motou y compañia MUAHAHAHAHAHA! se me olvidaban nuestros amigos de egipto... ACTUALIZADO por fin el cap 6!
1. empiezan los problemas

Una noche de tormenta  
  
Notas: es mi primer fic de Yu-gi-oh de humor… supongo que también habrá yaoi ^^! Veremos lo que sale  
  
Por Clow Reed  
  
- *cerrando las cortinas* NYA!!!! Odio las tormentas!!!  
  
- Por que tanto miedo?... *Yami lo mira*   
  
- No me gusta como suena... *se tapa entero*  
  
- Eres miedoso... *suspirando*  
  
- *le saca la lengua a Yami* Mou...   
  
Una gran tormenta se deja caer en la cuidad, Yugi ya no sabe donde mas esconderse por el ruido que causan los truenos, Yami solo lo mira, no recordaba haberle tenido miedo a cosas como esas... es decir, en su tiempo todo era enviado por los dioses y el permanecía tranquilo... por lo menos eso no había cambiado en siglos.  
  
Por fin Yugi se rinde quedándose dormido, Yami vuelve a su articulo del milenio, la tormenta no ceso en toda la noche y al otro día una sorpresa esperaba a ambos chicos.  
  
- *se estira* Que bien!!!!! Ya paso la tormenta... *restregándose los ojos* OO  
  
- *aparece* que pasa Aibou? OO  
  
- *los mira* OO  
  
Tres pares de ojos se miran entre si, como podía ser??? Yugi aún no entendía que estaba pasando  
  
- Es... el mago oscuro... pero como?????  
  
- *mirando alrededor*   
  
- Tal vez la tormenta...  
  
- Y ahora? Que haremos?  
  
- No lo sé...  
  
Yugi empieza a recorrer la pieza pensando en como un carta suya podría haber cobrado vida, lo que no sabía era que no era el único con ese problema  
  
- YUGI!!! TELEFONO!!!  
  
- Ya voy abuelito!!! *mirando al mago oscuro* erm... quédate aquí... *sale*  
  
- Es Juonouchi  
  
- Bah?... *poniéndose el teléfono* Moshi moshi...  
  
- Hola Yugi.. como amaneciste?  
  
- Bien... a que se debe el llamado?  
  
- Erm... tenemos que juntarnos en algún lado, podemos?  
  
- Porque no vienes para acá... tengo un pequeño inconveniente  
  
- Ya somos dos... pero veré como lo hago..   
  
Dos horas mas tarde el timbre suena en la casa de Yugi, al salir a abrir el chico se asombra de ver que su amigo llevaba algo cargando en las manos... algo bastante grande  
  
- Podemos subir?  
  
- Claro... mi abuelo esta de compras... erm... que traes ahí?...  
  
- Mi inconveniente... *entrando* no te muevas tanto... *se le arranca*   
  
- OO... es el...  
  
- Si... no se como pero apareció hoy en la mañana...   
  
- Veamos como lo hacemos subir  
  
Con una carnada de comida entre Yugi y Juonouchi suben al bebe dragón al cuarto del dueño de casa, ahí los esperaba el mago oscuro sentado en la cama de Yugi mirando aún los alrededores.  
  
- Tu también... orale... que haremos?  
  
- No lo se... pero el es mas fácil de camuflar que el bebe dragón...  
  
- Lo se... te imaginas que hubiera sido el dragón negro de ojos rojos?  
  
- OO... ni lo menciones...   
  
- Aibou... porque no le preguntas a los demás si también tienen el mismo problema?  
  
- De hecho...deberíamos llamar a Honda y Anzu...   
  
Como lo dijeron se hizo y al rato después los dos amigos restantes se encontraban en la habitación de Yugi, la que se les hizo un poco mas estrecha de lo común.  
  
- No sabia que el mago oscuro fuera tan alto  
  
- Anzu... *gota* debemos pensar que hacer... además de que no habla  
  
- Y no se les ha ocurrido nada?  
  
- *negando* si fue a causa de la tormenta... estamos fritos... esos cambios de voltaje pudieron haber hecho esto....  
  
- Es lo mas lógico... eh... *mirando a todos lados* donde se fue el bebe dragón?  
  
- Demonios... *viendo la puerta abierta* le dio hambre...   
  
Todos corren afuera de la habitación en busca del bebe dragón, el abuelo de Yugi no tardaría en llegar y se moriría de un infarto si llegara a verlo, por otro lado el mago oscuro experimentaba la necesidad de ir al baño, algo de lo que no tenía idea  
  
- Aibou...   
  
- Si Yami?  
  
- El mago oscuro...   
  
- Oo que paso ahora?  
  
- Si mal no siento... necesita ir al baño  
  
- *gota* bien... chicos pueden seguir buscando al bebe dragón yo tengo que resolver otro problema...  
  
Los tres chicos siguen en lo suyo mientras Yugi va por el mago oscuro, este estaba mirando la casa desde la habitación de Yugi, el chico le sonríe y le da la mano con cuidado para no asustarlo y conducirlo al baño  
  
- Como le digo lo que tiene que hacer?  
  
- Solo háblale... el entiende... o no te haría caso en los duelos  
  
- Es cierto... *sonríe con nerviosismo* solo tienes que bajarte los pantalones ^^!  
  
- *lo mira*  
  
- *gota* hazlo mismo que yo ok?  
  
A duras penas Yugi consiguió que el mago oscuro aprendiera e hiciera algo en el baño, por mientras los chicos habían encontrado al bebe dragón asaltando el refrigerador, lo tomaron y regresaron al cuarto de Yugi mientras Anzu ordenaba un poco.  
  
- Oigan!!! Porque no se me ocurrió antes!!!  
  
- Que cosa Juonouchi?  
  
- Quien es el genio en estas cosas?, aunque no me guste tener que pedirle ayuda a un orgulloso como el  
  
- Kaiba!!!! Tienes razón!!! Erm... alguien tiene el teléfono?  
  
- Eso es fácil... *sacando la guía telefónica*  
  
- Creo que eso no resultara.. *suspira* tendremos que ir nosotros  
  
- Pero Yugi...   
  
- Tendremos que vestir al mago oscuro de otra manera y ver como nos llevamos al bebe dragón...  
  
- Sip sip...   
  
Buscando entre todo lo que pudieron para vestir al mago oscuro, con el bebe dragón fue algo mas difícil, pero a duras penas lograron llegar al parque de Kaiba donde Mokuba los atendió.  
  
TBC  
  
nota: XDDDD que pasará en el laboratorio de Kaiba???? descubranlo en el proximo cap 


	2. preguntemosle a Kaiba

**  
Una noche de tormenta **

**Notas: es mi primer fic de Yu-gi-oh de humor supongo que también habrá yaoi ^^! Veremos lo que sale**

**Por Clow Reed**

**- Uh? *GOTA* para que quieren a mi hermano?  
- Veras... *mostrándole al bebe dragón* queremos ver si nos puede ayudar con esto  
- OO!... síganme...**

**  
Mokuba hace que los chicos lo sigan al subterráneo del edificio, Kaiba se encontraba en su laboratorio desde hacía la madrugada...**

**- Onii-sama!!!!   
- Que pasa?... *hablando desde un parlante*   
- Yugi y sus amigos necesitan verte...  
- No tengo tiempo...  
- Kaiba-kun... necesitamos que nos ayudes... el bebe dragón de Juonouchi y mi mago oscuro cobraron vida...**

**La puerta se abre sin mas dejando ver un enorme laboratorio y a Kaiba mirando al gran desorden que había, como una persona tan perfeccionista con el podía aguantar un caos como ese?, es mas, quien lo había hecho!!!; su respuesta estaba provocando mas desorden**

**- OO tu también...   
- *se da media vuelta* .... así que no fui el único  
- Pero... el tuyo se ve diferente... no es tan grande como el original, es mas... se parece al dragón de ojos azules de caricatura  
- Pues... Pegasus me la envió ayer en la tarde... no me pregunten por que  
- *gota* no será culpa de él?  
- Pero como?, Juonoichi, el vive en otro país y si no me equivoco fue por la tormenta de anoche...  
- *pensando* no nos queda otra que hablar con el**

**Mientras hablaban ambos dragones se estaban conociendo y hacían amigos, el mago oscuro observaba todo a su alrededor separándose del grupo.**

**- Entonces eso es lo que tenemos que hacer  
- Ano... Onii-sama...  
- Que pasa Mokuba?  
- Erm...   
- Kaiba-kun... los dragones...   
- *mirando* demonios...   
- Tendremos que ordenar este lió antes no?  
- Es lo mínimo... tu dragón también hizo destrozos...  
- Ok ok... *Jounoichi suspira*  
- Y donde esta el mago oscuro? *Yugi observa alrededor*  
- *botando unas luces* OO  
- *gota* Podrías quitarle ese SOMBRERO!?  
- ^^¡ Gomen... *Yugi se disculpa*  
- *se ríe*  
- Cállate perro..  
- NO SOY UN PERRO!!!! !!!  
- Oo? Y ahora?  
- Ahora... ordenan MI laboratorio..  
- QUE!?!?  
- Eres millonario... que algún sirviente tuyo lo haga...  
- .......... *toma el teléfono* Limpieza...  
- *parlante* Señor Kaiba... hay un muchacho que necesita hablar con usted...  
- No tengo tiempo para nadie ahora!!!**

**Una nube de polvo aparece en ese mismo instante en la puerta de entrada, de ella aparece Ryou Bakura y detrás de él...**

**- OO.... Ryou...  
- Hola chicos... *mirando alrededor* Veo que no soy el único con el mismo problema  
- *con una gota* erm.. no hace nada verdad?  
- Supongo *mirando a Dark Necrophia hacía arriba* podrías bajarme por favor?  
- *le sonríe a Ryou bajándolo*   
- te viniste todo el camino en brazos de ella?  
- No tuve otra opción... desperté en sus brazos ^^!  
- Oye tu Dragón con hepatitis deja eso!!!!!  
- NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A MI DRAGON!!!!!   
- *Yugi suspira* no tienes alguna idea de quien pudo hacer eso Ryou?  
- *niega* pero alcance a escuchar que nombraban a Pegasus?  
- Si, es que el Dragón de Kaiba-kun es el de caricatura... y el dijo que Pegasus se lo envió  
- Entonces habrá que contactarlo... *Honda acota sujetando a Juonoichi* no sacas nada con pelear con el estúpido   
- Déjame que le ponga las manos encima a ese "SENOR SABELOTODO"   
- *gota* Mokuba puedes contactar a Pegasus?  
- Hai... ^^! *sale*  
- No hay manera de sedarlos? *Yugi mira a Seto*  
- Lo estoy pensando... supongo que podemos darles de comer hasta que se duerman de llenos *levanta un teléfono ordenando comida*   
- *Yugi se encoge de hombros* que haremos con el Mago oscuro y Dark Necrophia?  
- *GOTA* no lo se.... pero podríamos empezar por separarlos...  
- A que te refieres? **

**Yugi mira hacía donde estaba el Mago oscuro, no había nada raro si descontamos el hecho de que solo había una nube de polvo... y que en su pelea habían dado vuelta sobre ellos unos de los extraños líquidos que Kaiba tenía en su laboratorio. Las consecuencias no las sabrían hasta que la nube no se disipara**

**TBC**

**Notas: se que este capitulo no dice nada... es mas que nada de introducción al personaje que faltaba que era Ryou, ahora tienen que ir a hablar con Pegasus... XDDD pero que les habrá pasado a Dark Necrophia y el Mago Oscuro?**

**  
**


	3. mas problemas

** Una noche de tormenta **

**Notas: es mi primer fic de Yu-gi-oh de humor supongo que también habrá yaoi ^^! Veremos lo que sale**

**Por Clow Reed**

**- Que demonios tenías en esos recipientes Kaiba?... *Jyounouchi golpeaba el pie contra el piso*   
- Nada que te importe perro... agradece que no te haré pagar todo lo que se comió tu dragón... por que no podrías pagármelo ni que te pusieras en 4 patas el resto de tu vida... *sonríe*  
- *ROJO* olvídalo...  
- Jyounouchi no sigas nadando contra la corriente... *Yugi suspira* miren el humo ya se disipa... **

**Lo que los 7 chicos vieron los dejo con una gota generalizada sobre la cabeza, una Mago oscuro del porte de Yugi junto a Dark Necrophia que también no pasaba del porte del dueño del rompecabezas, otro cambio notorio era un leve rechonchonamiento (N/A: XDDD que termino en fin se hicieron chibis), Ryou fue el primero en reaccionar acercándose a Dark... sonriéndole para después abrazarla... la parecía aún mas tierna que antes... **

**Yami desde el rompecabezas solo contenía la risa, aunque no sabía que había causado todo este problema, para él estaba resultando de lo mas entretenido, es decir nunca en su vida de Faraón le toco vivir algo parecido... Yugi sintió la risa de Yami cambiando de lugares... mas de alguno se asusto cuando vio a Yami aparecer con una gran sonrisa en su boca.**

**- AIBOU!!!! Traidor!!!  
- "a mi no me mires.... no te reías mucho no? Eres 5.000 años mas sabio que todos nosotros.... "  
- *gota* como sea...  
- *Mokuba entra* Oniisama... Pegasus esta en la línea 2 del teléfono  
- Ok gracias... *se acerca a su escritorio* aló?... si... NADA DE KAIBABOY!!!! QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE???   
- Yo?... nada... acaso no les agradan las mascotas?  
- Tengo mi laboratorio como campo de guerra y a eso le llamas diversión?  
- No seas tan efusivo Kaibaboy... el efecto no es tan largo... solo tienen que esperar otra tormenta..  
- Ah!!! Nada mas que eso!!!... **

**Antes de que Seto mandara al demonio a Pegasus, Yami tomo el teléfono y alejo a Kaiba poniendo su cuerpo entre el líder de Kaiba Corp y el escritorio... algo que paso desapercibido para todos fue la reacción de ambos, por que aunque todo el mundo diera otra interpretación a las peleas de Kaiba y Jyounouchi; el que en realidad traía a Seto con las hormonas al aire era el antiguo Faraón y viceversa... y así, antes que les prestaran atención el chico moreno apretó el trasero que se había interpuesto entre él y su intento de mandar al demonio al presidente de ilusiones industriales, la respuesta fue la esperada... una sonrisa por parte de Yami.**

**  
Mientras Seto se encargaba de ver como asegurarse que ninguno de los dos Dragones hiciera mas destrozos, el resto trataba de separar al mago oscuro de Dark Necrophia porque a pesar de haberse hecho chibis las chispas salían al por mayor si estaban cerca. **

**- *suspira* esto no va a resultar.... YUGI!!!! Tu eres el único que puede controlar al Mago oscuro... parece niño de Kinder...  
- uh? *mirándolos* espera un poco Pegasus... *mirando al Mago oscuro*  
- *se queda quieto acercándose a un rincón del laboratorio* ._.!  
- gracias ^^ *volviendo al teléfono*  
- que hablara tanto?, si ya por lo menos tenemos una idea de cómo los devolvemos a cartas..  
- tienes la mas mínima idea de cuando habrá otra puta tormenta? *Seto levanta la ceja*  
- ni que fuera de las tipas del tiempo   
- a veces el cerebro te funciona menos que a una de esas.... *Honda se ríe*  
- tu estas para defenderme idiota!!!   
- depende.. cuando Kaiba tiene razón no se puede... XDDD  
- ya chicos... *Anzu los separa* Jyounouchi-kun, Honda-kun... quédense vigilando que el mago oscuro no se mueva...  
- pero yo tengo que cuidar a mi bebe dragón...  
- esta durmiendo y DUDO que despierte en un par de horas... o acaso quieres una excusa para acercarte a Kaiba? *la sonrisa de Anzu hizo sonrojarse a Jyounouchi*  
- no gracias... mejor me quedo lejos de eso... **

**el dueño de Kaiba Corp ni se inmuto al oír como se referían a él, por otro lado estaba Ryou con Dark Necrophia a la que aún mantenía abrazada, el monstruo por su parte le sonreía y Bakura no hallaba la hora de poder tomar el control, al parecer la cercanía de la carta a Ryou le impedía tomar el cuerpo de Ryou.**

**- yo no se ustedes chicos pero no tendría mucho problema en esperar, estoy solo la mayor parte del tiempo ^^!   
- Ryou... *Jyounouchi se le acerca* tu crees que te haría caso cuando tengas que dejarla sola para ir a la escuela?  
- Yo pienso que si ^^  
- *gota* que niño mas light.... en fin... tenemos que esperar a que Yugi termine de hablar con el "señor Pegasus"...  
- *Yami corta el teléfono* bien... tenemos dos opciones..**

**Yami se acerca al grupo para dar las opciones que concluyo con Pegasus, una era como bien habían dicho el esperar otra tormenta como la de anoche, cosa que por ser invierno era bastante mas posible, la otra... era que tuvieran que trasladarse a Estados Unidos. Al parecer Pegasus tenía una manera de volver todo a la normalidad, ya que pareció haber sufrido lo mismo unos meses atrás y por eso se dedico a investigar, en todo caso la idea de un viaje a nadie le desagrado, mas cuando Yami dijo que el dueño de Ilusiones Industriales no tendría problema en correr con los gastos, después de todo eran una ayuda mutua. Fue ahí cuando la voz de Kaiba los dejo marcando ocupado.**

**- yo puedo llevarlos, es una molestia tener que ir con ustedes pero así acabamos rápido con todo esto  
- Oo?... el gran Seto Kaiba dejara que unos simples mortales suban en sus costosos aviones?...  
- Si no te gusta te vas caminando... *Seto caminaba hacía la salida* el equipo de limpieza esta por llegar, sigamos hablando en mi oficina... y... traigan al mago oscuro y Dark Necrophia   
- Y los dragones?... *Jyounouchi pregunta*   
- Mokuba?  
- Si?...   
- Están listos los sedantes?  
- Si... ^^  
- Encárgate que se los suministren a ambos dragones... después te reúnes con nosotros en mi oficina..  
- Claro *Mokuba sonríe*   
- A Mokuba habría que santificarlo por soportarte...   
- *Honda le tapa la boca a Jyounouchi* déjate de acabarle la paciencia quieres?**

**Seguido por el grupo mas los dos monstruos Seto se dirige a su oficina, Yami lo miraba fijamente... sabía que algo estaba tramando aparte de eso, a veces la personalidad de el sacerdote salía tan a flote que el Faraón podía deducir lo que estaba pensando. Y al momento de sobarse el trasero cuando Kaiba "sutilmente" lo apretó descubrió algo que lo dejo intrigado.**

**- "para que serán esta botellita?"  
- "Yami que será lo que quiere Kaiba?" *Yugi se permitió interrumpirle el pensamiento* (N/A: papalapapirikoipi XDDDD)  
- "je je... Seto-chan es algo ninfomano..."  
- "no necesitaba saber eso Yami.... además me niego a que uses mi cuerpo para eso O/////O"  
- "tendré que preguntárselo mas tarde... en todo caso puede que tenga la sospecha de lo que es... mira quien habla.... lo mismo podría decir de tus "encuentros cercanos" con Jyounouchi"**

**Yugi se pone rojo como tomate quedanse callado, Yami solo sonríe, a pesar de todo y de que en esas ocasiones el pequeño Hikaru tratara de cortar la comunicación el podía perfectamente adivinar que era lo que pasaba entre Jyounouchi en él... aunque de cierto modo era precavido con las peleas entre el rubio y SU Seto.**

**Continuara..**

**Notas: XDDD que líos que he armado en este fic!!! Que habrá querido decir Pegasus con que ya le había pasado?, que será lo que le dio Seto a Yami?, **

**Yami: Yugi, Seto esta rabioso quiere Sexo conmigo ve y díselo al abuelo....**

**Honda, Jyounouchi y Otogi: *tocando las trompetas* **

**Clow: Oo?**

**Yami: Yugi, cuando llega la noche yo me acuesto tranquilo él viene y me destapa!!!**

**Honda, Jyounouchi y Otogi: *tocando las trompetas* **

**Yami: Yugi que será lo que quiere Seeetooo?**

**Clow: ALTO!!!!!**

**Todos: uh? *mirando a Clow***

**Clow: nos vemos en el próximo cáp!**

**Todos: Plop...**

**Yami: todo para que Seto no se hubiera tenido que vestir de Caníbal!!!!**

**Clow: sip... soy la autora y tengo mis preferencias ok?**

**Yami: Como sea...**


	4. Los tres chibis dioses egipcios

** Una noche de tormenta **

**Notas: es mi primer fic de Yu-gi-oh de humor supongo que también habrá yaoi ^^! Veremos lo que sale**

**Nota aclaratoria: 1- para diferenciar a Malik (el hikari) de Yami Malik, a este último lo llame Marik...**

**2- las conversaciones entre Hikari y Yamis cuando no esten separados van asi: **

**Yami y Yugi: ""  
Bakura con Ryou:   
Malik con Marik: ()**

**Y cuando hablen entre ellos serán con //  
  
Por Clow Reed**

**Con todos instalados en la oficina de Kaiba (Chibi Mago oscuro y Dark Necrophia incluidos) y solo esperando que Mokuba apareciera el grupo conversaba tranquilo mientras Seto hacía las llamadas pertinentes para organizar el viaje a Estados Unidos. Pero cuando ya tenía todo listo otra llamada lo interrumpio.**

**- QUE!!!! Mierda... ya con esto me faltaba... hágalos pasar.  
- Hágalos? *Yugi que estaba mas cerca de Kaiba lo escucha*  
- *suspira* ya lo verás...  
- Ano... Kaiba-kun...  
- Uh? Que pasa?  
- Yami pregunta para que es la botellita que le pasaste?  
- *sin que nadie se de cuenta, le cierra un ojo* ya lo veras...**

**Yugi lo mira extrañado y Yami ya con una idea de lo que puede ser, pero no pudo expresar su impresión. De los pares de Hikaris y Yami solo faltaba uno, Malik y Marik lo cuales hacían su entrada en ese preciso momento a la oficina del dueño... pero no venían solos...**

**- Hola chicos... *Malik sonríe ampliamente*  
- Tu también? *todos lo miran con una gota en la cabeza*   
- /y como es que están separados???/ *Bakura le pregunta a Malik*  
- /y por que no sales?/ *Malik sonríe*  
- /Dark Necrophia me lo impide/   
- /Debe ser por que es la baraja de Ryou/  
- /Irónico Ne?/**

**Malik asiente mientras los demás miraban a ambos chicos egipcios, buscando a los respectivos mounstros que deberían estar con ellos que en teoría deberían ser tres.**

**- Ouch!!! Ya ya!!! Dejen de jugar con mi pelo!!!  
- *Malik la sonríe a su Yami* déjalos salir... ^^ supongo que no hay problema  
- si tu lo dices...**

**Marik sacudió un poco su pelo dejando salir a dos criaturas aladas mientras que de la chaqueta de Malik salía un Chibi Dios egipcio azul**

**- ·.·? Obelisco? *Yugi queda de una pieza*  
- *sonríe* a que no son lindos? Los descubrimos hoy en la mañana y con el cetro del milenio lo encontramos a ustedes... pensamos que tendrían alguna solucion  
- hablando de otra cosa, como demonios se separaron? *Seto lo mira con curiosidad*  
- Ah! Eso es fácil para nosotros ^^, ustedes saben mi familia ha lidiado con esto por siglos.**

**El chico egipcio le sonríe a Seto, quien si no hubieran estado los demás se habría tirado encima de Malik para obligarlo a separar a Yami y Yugi... pero no, no les permitiría ver una faceta desesperada de Seto Kaiba.**

**El choque de algo con la ventana saco a los participantes de sus pensamientos.**

**- Aww... *Malik toma al chibi Osiris entre sus brazos*  
- Kyu!!!! *gime***

**La próxima escena conmovió el corazón de mas de alguno, Malik poniendo una vendita en la frente del Chibi Dios egipcio, en tanto el Chibi Dragón alado de Ra descansaba en los hombros de Marik mirando gracioso a Osiris. Un leve golpe en la pierna saco a Seto de seguir planeando el viaje con las dos personas agregadas, mirando al suelo a un chibi obelisco y para lo que mucho sería un inolvidable escena; el moreno toma al chibi dios egipcio en brazos poniéndolo en su falda de una manera suave, a lo que la chibi criatura lo mira confundido.**

**- Quédate quieto si?  
- *gruñe*   
- supongo que ese es un si... bien... debo agregarlos al viaje?  
- Por supuesto Sacerdote... que pensabas?, que los trajimos para que lo vieran?  
- MARIK!!! *Malik lo mira y hace un puchero* no seas así...  
- Deja eso Obelisco!!!! *Kaiba intentaba que el chibi Dios no siguiera desordenando los papeles de su escritorio* como sea, tenemos todo listo mañana nos iremos temprano.**

**Mokuba entra para informar que ambos dragones ya estaban dormidos, junto con la mitad de el equipo encargado, ya que uno de los dragones había despertado y no se sometió tan fácil a la inyección.**

**- Debo asumir que el bebe Dragón fue el que causo todo el desorden... ay Katsuya... no te alcanzarán vidas para pagarme todo...  
- Ano... Oniisama?  
- Uh? Que pasa Mokuba?  
- De hecho fue el Dragón de caricatura... el bebe Dragón aún dormía...  
- AJA!!! Viste maldito presumido!!!!! *Jyounouchi se le acerca amenazante*  
- No vallan a pelear aquí... *Mokuba en pone en medio*   
- No voy a gastar mi Iq peleando con perros... *se encoge de hombros* iré a preparar el avión, mañana al mediodía los quiero en el aeropuerto **

**Todos los presentes sonrieron.... N/A: SI TODOS!!!. Para su Mayor seguridad, Seto planteo la idea de que se quedaran en su hotel, sabía de el gusto de mas de alguno por las sabanas y no estaba dispuesto a permitir retrasos; la mayoría lo apoyo salvo que Honda, Anzu, Jyounouchi y Yugi quisieron ir por algo mas de ropa. **

**- Le diré a mi chofer que lleve a Honda y Anzu, ellos pueden ir por la ropa de Yugi y el perro...  
- *gota* supongo... yo por lo menos no puedo salir sin el mago oscuro  
- El bebe Dragón estará dormido por horas, yo mismo iré por mi ropa.   
- Haz como quieras *gruño Seto* Yugi, puedes llamar a tu abuelo y decirle que te traiga algo de ropa...  
- Es cierto *Yugi sonríe*  
- *Mokuba se acerca a Ryou* seguro que no necesitarás ropa Ryou-kun?  
- Creo que no, además no puedo dejar a Dark Necrophia sola... ^^! Y Bakura no puede salir *Ryou juega con la sortija*  
- /DEMONIOS Malik!!!! DIME COMO ME SEPARO!!!!/  
- /ok.... no se por que Darky-chan no te permite salir y sin saberlo no tengo la menor idea de cómo ayudarte..../  
- /;.; por favor..... /  
- /O.O!/ *Malik tose*  
- *Marik le pega en la cabeza* Ya córtala Malik... *sacándole el cetro*  
- ITAI!!!! MARIK-CHAN!!!! :P ok, no sigo molestando  
- *Ryou sonríe mirandolos* y que tiene que ver el cetro?  
- Fácil mi querido Ryou *Marik jugaba con el cetro***

**Continuara...**

**Notas: XDDD bueno solo ellos me faltaban... como se separaran?... por lo menos si a Yugi no le resulta pueden ocupar la botellita que Seto les paso... hmmm aun faltan las locuras del avión!!!!! Nos vemos!!!   
**


	5. como separar a Yamis y Hikaris y no mori...

**Una noche de tormenta **

**Notas: es mi primer fic de Yu-gi-oh de humor… supongo que también habrá yaoi ! Veremos lo que sale**

**Lo siguiente que ven Yugi, Mokuba, Seto y Ryou (Yami y Bakura desde sus respectivos articulos) fue una sencilla explicación de cómo usar el practico poder de los artículos del milenio. Al termino de aquella explicación Bakura solo quería salir y matar tanto a Malik como Marik**

- **Así que solo haciendo esto...**

- **!!! Bakura cae al lado de Ryou**

- **sip, así mismo Malik sonríe**

- **Aibou, por que no lo intentas? Yami sonaba curioso y entusiasmado**

- **y no resulta? **

- **nos bebemos la botella que Seto nos paso... **

**Yugi hace lo mismo que Ryou con el rompecabezas, tardo un poco pero Yami apareció, y raramente no al lado de Yugi como se pensaría, sino al lado de Seto, lo cual no paso desapercibido para los presentes.**

**Seto y Yami se miraron sonrojándose, Yugi sonrío, Ryou trataba de detener a Bakura que se había tirado encima de Malik, el que alcanzo a ponerse detrás de su Yami... resultado: Bakura cayo encima de Marik produciéndose un enredo de pies, cabezas y manos. Yugi, Yami, Seto y Mokuba se miraban sin atreverse a tratar de detener ni siquiera hacer el intento de separarlos.**

- **Ahora puedo ir por mi ropa, ne, Mou hitori no boku**

- **En todo caso... mirando la hora DE NINGUNA MANERA!!! ESTAS NO SON HORAS DE QUE UN AIBOU ANDE EN LA CALLE!!!**

- **Gota esta bien... llamare al abuelo...**

- **entonces podemos ir al hotel, le dije al chofer que los dejara allá **

**Los 7 asienten, Yugi le toma la mano al chibi Mago oscuro para llevarlo a la limosina, Ryou trato de hacer lo mismo con Chibi Dark Necrophia y termino saliendo siendo llevado en brazos por el Chibi Mounstro de Duelo **

- **Bakura mira a Seto no puedes sedarlos a ellos también?**

- **Te molesta el mounstro de tu Hikari? sonríe**

- **Ya vas a ver... todo por que el mounstro no te molesta para tus cositas turbias con Yami...**

- **Je je... sonríe mas Seto**

- **Si sigues consintiendo a Obelisco al Ojiazul no le va a agradar....**

**Bakura sonrió ampliamente caminando detrás de su Hikari, Seto se pregunto por que demonios tendría que ponerse celoso el dragón Ojiazul. El gruñido de Obelisco lo saco de sus pensamientos y al verlo se dio cuenta; lo tenía en brazos y ya comenzaba a salir de su oficina con dirección a la Limosina.**

- **Yami? **

- **Si aibou? **

- **Por que presiento algo raro entre el Mago oscuro y Dark Necrophia? **

- **que yo sepa los mounstros no tienen sentimientos... supongo **

- **y eso que eres el Rey de los juegos... **

- **oye... por que no me hablas normalmente... estamos separados **

- **YAMI!!!!**

**Yugi miro fijamente a su otra parte haciendo un puchero de proporciones, el mago oscuro le saca la lengua a Yami dejando a este último sorprendido. Por otro lado una curiosa Chibi Darky observaba todo lo que pasaba dentro de la limosina y fuera de ella.**

**En el hotel los esperaban Honda, Anzu y Jounouchi en el lobby, ya habían sido designados a sus habitaciones y tenían su ropa en ellas cuando la punta del sombrero del mago oscuro les advirtió que el resto del grupo había llegado.**

- **Bien, ya estamos todos reunidos de nuevo Seto los obliga a guardar silencio sus habitaciones están listas, verdad? mirando a Anzu, Honda y Jounouchi**

- **Si, gracias... Anzu responde por los 3**

- **Como esta mi bebe Dragón? **

- **Aun sedado en un cuarto especial junto con mi dragón, ahora me escuchan, los cuartos están para Máximo dos personas, los mounstros serán sedados, no quiero peleas arriba del avión, ahora supongo que Yami y Yugi; Bakura y Ryo; Marik y Malik tendrán un cuarto para cada uno... mañana saldremos en la mañana.**

**Seto habla mas detalles para luego terminar de repartir las habitaciones, también les paso un sedante a cada Hikari (en el caso de Malik 3) para que durmieran mientras volaban, anticipando que no quería problemas en el avión, aprovechando que se quedaría en el hotel y tecleando su laptop Mokuba lo encontro**

- **Todo listo Oniisama... uf! Que lió con esos mounstros **

- **Descansa.... tu cama esta lista Tecleando**

- **Deberías descansar tu también**

- **Quiero organizar bien mis negocios para no tener problemas estando all**

- **Gota y Obelisco?**

- **Lo sede**

- **Suenas cruel... cambiándose de ropa**

- **Lo siento cerrando su laptop**

- **Tu también debes descansar acostándose Oye...**

- **Si? cambiándose de ropa **

- **Dormirás conmigo? le sonríe con ternura**

**La dura expresión de Seto Kaiba cambio por completo a la petición de su hermano, y como Obelisco ocupaba su cama no la objeto.**

**Continuara...**

****


	6. relaciones vs mounstros

**Una noche de tormenta **

**Notas: es mi primer fic de Yu-gi-oh de humor… supongo que también habrá yaoi ^^! Veremos lo que sale**

**En otro de los cuartos Yami y Yugi pensaban si sedar o no al mago oscuro... mientras el Hikari aun se preguntaba que pasaba entre su mounstro y Dark Necrophia**

- **Aun preocupándote por eso? *Yami miraba por la ventana***

- **No se si sea tan bueno, tu sabes...**

- ***suspira* ni que fuera primavera... *mirando al Mago oscuro totalmente sonrojado* ok... **

- ***Yugi se le acerca* Mago Oscuro?... te gusta Dark Necrophia?**

**Con solo pronunciar la pregunta el Chibi Mago oscuro se puso lo mas rojo que pudo y la baraja de Yugi empezó a moverse, Yami la tomo descubriendo a la carta que se movía**

- **Creo que quisieras salir no?**

- **A quien le hablas? *Yugi se le acerca* uh?, la Maga oscura?**

- **Creo que esta celosa**

- **Ups! Entonces me veré obligado a sedarlo, no quiero tener otro mounstro así**

- ***Yami se le acerca* ahora te portas bien.... ^^ **

**Antes de que Yugi se acercara por detrás para sedar al Chibi Mago, este hizo un puchero a Yami dando a entender que no quería ser sedado, por otro lado la carta de la Maga oscura dejo de moverse al momento que el mounstro se durmió. **

**Y bien... en cada cuarto se vivían problemas diferentes...**

- ***corriendo detrás de chibi Darky* por favor!!!! No corras!!! Tengo que ponerte la inyección!!! **

- **No sabes hacer las cosas! *sosteniendo a Chibi Darky* **

- **Gracias Yami ^-^ No va a doler ne?**

**Tan pronto Chibi Darky estuvo sedada pateo a Bakura donde mas dolía y corrió con sus últimas fuerzas y se abrazo a la puerta que separaba la habitación de los albinos con la del antiguo Faraón**

- **Ah.... uh.... buh... *se duerme***

- **Awwww que romántico**

- **Cállate Ryou **

- **Awww pero por que? YUGI!**

- **No! No aceptare que MI MOUNSTRO este con una de ese tonto...**

- ***abre la puerta* que pasa?**

- **Faraón ¬¬**

- **Oh tu.... que quieren...**

- ***Ryou deja caer una gota* Bakura...**

- **uh? Que pasa Yandoushi-chan?**

- **Uuuuuuhhhh ¬¬ *Yami sonríe***

- ***¬¬***

- **Chibi Darky es MI mounstro **

- ***Yami mira el suelo* ijole.... mira Yugi a Chibi Darky se le ocurrió lo mismo**

**El Hikari del faraón solo se asomo tratando de no pisar al Mago oscuro que se hallaba dormido también cerca de la puerta **

- **Bueno, tenemos una autentica novela de Shakespeare...**

- ***Yugi le sonríe a Ryo* por que no los dejamos dormir juntos por esta noche¿**

- ***Ryo se hace chibi* que lindo!!!!.... Total Seto-kun dijo que dormirían bastante**

**Con bastante dificultad Ryo y Yugi dejan a los dos Mounstros juntos ante la recelosa mirada de cada Yami, por ahora no harían tanto escándalo por darles el gusto a sus Hikaris pero era obvio que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba la idea de que sus mounstros preferidos se juntaran**

- **Oye Marik? *El chico egipcio mecía al dragón alado de Ra* **

- **Que pasa? *Marik leía un libro* Osiris y Ra duermen sin tener que sedarlos**

- **Es cierto... *sonríe y deja a Ra en una Camita hecha* tu crees que Pegasus diga la verdad?**

- **Sobre que puede volver a hacerlos carta? *lo mira de reojo***

- **Hmmm**

- **A nosotros no nos incumbe mientras no pregunten...**

- **Hidoi!!!!**

- **Nada de Hidoi, tu podrías haberles dicho que nosotros podemos hacer eso cuando queramos**

- ***le saca la lengua de forma juguetona* lo se, pero el destino no se puede cambiar, y hay cosas que se tienen que dejar así como están... digo**

- **Si, Si... quieres ver que parejas se forman... pero tenemos a Kaiba con el Fanfarraon, el Hikari de este con el perro...**

- **Creo que las cosas van a cambiar un poco... *se ríe***

- **No es justo que ocupes el collar del milenio de tu hermana**

- **Da lo mismo, todo quedara así mientras no nos interpongamos**

- **Supongo.... va a ser una bonita teleserie... *Marik sonríe***

- **Sabes que no me resisto a esa sonrisa.... *Se le sienta en las piernas* **

**Tanto Ra como Osiris abren un ojo para observar a sus respectivos dueños haciéndose los típicos "Cariños" que siempre los habían visto, ambos bostezan para volver a dormir.**

**Continuara...**


End file.
